WARBLER, WARBLER, WARBLER
by maddy nixion
Summary: KURT AND BLAINE BROKE UP. AND NOW KURT'S DATING NICK UNTILL A CERTIAN WARBLER MAKES A MOVE ON HIM. AND NOW KURT HAS TO CHOSE BETWEEN THE 2 WARBLERS. (RACHEL AND KURT HAD ABIG FIGHT AND THEY AREN'T FRIENDS)
1. Chapter 1

**KURT'S POV**

**"WELL WHY ISN'T IT GAY FACE"**

**OH NOT HIM. WHY CAN'T I JUST SIT IN THE LIMA BEAN WITH OUT BEING INTERUPTED BY A STUPID MERKAT?"WELL I THOUGHT I HEARD A MEERKAT SCREAM"**

**"WHERE'S BLAINE? I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE ALWAYS TOGETHER"**

**"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS...OR MINE ANYMRE"**

**"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"**

**"IF YOU HAVE TO KNOW WE BROKE UP"**

**"WHY?"**

**"I MADE A REALLY BAD MISTAKE"**

**"LIKE?"**

**"I TOLD MY BROTHER I LOVED HIM... AND THEN I KISSED HIM"**

**"OK THAT'S THE WROST THING A PERSON COULD DO. AND IT'S ILLEGALL"**

**"IN MY DEFENSE WE WERE DRUNK"**

**"I NEVER TOOK YOU AS THE DRINKING TYPE"**

**"WELL YOU MUST BE HAPPY YOU CAN HAVE BLAINE"**

**"UM WELL... I REALLY HAVE TO GO"**

**"OK"**

**DALTON SEBASTIAN'S POV**

**"NICK I NEED YOUR HELP"**

**"WITH WHAT?"**

**"DO YOU HAVE KURT'S NUMBER?"**

**"YEAH WHY?"**

**"IF I TOLD YOU I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU"**

**"OK . HIS NUMBERS 843-555-7821"**

**"THANKS"**

**"HEY BAS?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"I'M SORRY"**

**"NICK YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SORRY"**

**"YES I DO IT'S ALL MY FAULT"**

**"NICKY OUR BREAK UP WAS NOT YOUR FAULT WE WERE BOTH STUPID"**

**"I LOVE YOU"**

**" I LOVE YOU TO"**

**"CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"**

**"SURE"**

**"HO WAR YOU AND BLAINE DOING?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T SEENNN HIM IN A FEW WEEKS"**

**"I'M SORRY"**

**"DON'T BE. OK HOW ABOUT WE GO TO SCANDELS TOMMORROW NIGHT AND GET YOU A BOYFRIEND"**

**"REALLY"**

**"YEAH"**

**"OK"**

**"GREAT ... NICK YOU'RE GOING TO FIND SPMEONE GREAT AND SPECIAL"**

**"THANKS BAS"**

**"NO PROB. I'LL SEE SYOU TOMMORROW"**

**"BYE"**

**NEXT DAY KURT'S POV**

**I REALLY HOPE THAT I DON'T RUN INTO SEBASTAIN AGAIN. I DON'T NEED ANYTHING STRESSING ME OUT.**

**"HI BLAINE"**

**"KURT" **

**I NEVER HEARD HIM SOUND SO BITTERLY."BLAINE I'M REALLLY SORRY"**

**"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME"**

**"BLAINE PLEASE FINN IS JUST MY BROTHER NOTHING MORE"**

**"KURT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT FEELS. YOU TOLD THE THAT YOU'VE LIKED FOR A YEAR THAT YOULOVED HIM AND YOU KISSED HIM"**

**"BLAINE PLEASE"**

**"LOOK KURT WE MAY NOT BE TOGETHER BUT I BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO MOVE ON"**

**"I DON'T WANT TO BLAINE I LOVE YOU!"**

**"KURT IF I CAN MOVE ON SO CAN YOU AND YOU WILL"**

**"YOU ALREADY HAVE A BOY FRIEND?"**

**"YES"**

**"WELL THEN YOU'RE RIGHT I DO NEED TO MOVE ON" **

**BLAINES POV**

**KURTS PHINE RINGS AFTER HE FINISHES THAT SENTENCE.**

**"HEY NICK...REALLY?...SURE...BYE"**

**"SO WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"**

**"NICK WANTED TO KNOW IF I WANTED TO GO TO SCANDELS WITH HIM"**

**"LIKE A DATE?"**

**"IT'S NOT A DATE IF THERE'S THREE PEOPLE"**

**"WHO ELSE IS GOING?"**

**"MEERKAT"**

**"SEBASTAIN"**

**"YEAH THAT'S ONE THING THAT I WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH"**

**NICKS POV**

**"HEY KURT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"**

**"SURE"  
"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"**

**"WHAT ABOUT BLAINE?"**

**"IF HE CAN MOVE ON I CAN TO"**

**"KURT I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR BOT FRIEND BUT I CAN']T"**

**"PLEASE NICK I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU'D EVER BE THE ONE I HAVE ON MY MIND BUT YOU ARE"**

**"I LOVE YOU"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO"**

**KURT AND MY LIPS QUICKLY CRASH TOGETHER. THE KISS IS GETTING HEATED MORE AND MORE. BUT SADLY WE BREAK APART WHEN WE HEAR A SCREAM.**

**"OH HEY BAS"**

**"UH CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU AND GAY-FACE HUMMEL WERE MAKING OUT?"**

**"WELL..." I LOOK OVER TO KURT ASKING HIM IF WE SHOULD TELL, HE NODDED. "WE'ER TOGETHER"**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

**"TOGETHER? AS IN A COUPLE?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"OK UM... SO THIS IS AKWARD SO I'M GONNA GO"**

**"BYE SWEETIE"**

**"BYE NICKY"**

**NICK'S POV**

**"I HATE YOU"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I HATE YOU FOR NOT LIKING KURT"**

**"NICK YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LIKE PEOPLE IT'S MY CHOICE"**

**"JUST LIKE BEING GAY IS A CHOICE?"**

**"OK HOW DID WE GET TO THAT AND IF YOU FORGOT I'M GAY TO"**

**"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN"**

**"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**

**"THAT IT'S MY CHOICE WHO I LIKE AND KURT HE IS THE MOST KIND AND LOVING GUY I'VE EVER MET"**

**"WHAT ABOUT ME OR JEFF"**

**"JEFF...WOW WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME AND YOU DID THE SAME THING"**

**"I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU BUT JEFF AND I ARE NOTHING ALIKE. I LOVE YOUU NICK AND I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU." WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL IN LOVE. I CAN'T CANTAIN IT ANYMORE I GRAB NICK AND KISS HIM.**

**NICK'S POV**

OH GOD... NO NO NO "STOP IT!"

"NICK I WANT TO BE WITH YOU"

"WHAT ABOUT BLAINE?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"BAS I CAN'T DO THIS I LIKE KURT"

"BUT YOU DON'T LOVE HIM"

"I DON'T KNOW... NOT YET"

"NICK HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU HE LOVES BLAINE"

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BLAINE DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

"NO"

"THEN WHY'D YOU GO AFTER HI IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"BECAUSE I GO AFTER GUYS THAT ARE TAKEN AND I SORT OF LIKED KURT"

"I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM"

"I DIDN'T AT FIRST BUT THEN ALL OF MY LOVE TURNED TO HATE WHEN I SAW HOW HAPPY HE WAS WITH BLAINE SO I WENT AFTER BLAINE"

"BAS LOOK YOU HAVE TO WORK THINGS OUT WITH BLAINE. THEN TALK TO KURT"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU LOVE ME I THINK YOU LOVE KURT"

"IF I DO THERE'S NO WAY HE'D TALK TO ME ALONE"

"LEAVE THAT TO ME"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"I LIKE KURT BUT IF HE LOVES YOU THEN SO BE IT"

"I CAN'T DO THIS TO YOU"

"YOU CAN AND WILL"

"FINE"

"SO GO TALK TO BLAINE"

"OK"

BLAINE'S POV

"HEY SEBASTAIN"

"HEY UM.. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU"

"OK"

"UH... SO I THINK I HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE ELSE"

"WHO?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL GET REALLY MAD. AND...I'M NOT EB=VEN SURE THAT I DO HAVE FEELING FOR KUR-OPPS!"

"KURT? YOU HAVE FEELINNG FOR MY EX-BOYFRIEND?"

'BLAINE I'M SO SORRY"

"WHY?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"WHEN? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM?"

"I DID BUT I LIKED HIM WHEN YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD"

"I'M NOT MAD I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU'D ACTULLY LIKED ME"

"I DID BLAINE AND I NEVER REGRETED A THING"

"CAN YOU GO I REALLY WANT TO BE ALONERIGHT NOW"

"OK"

NEXT DAY KURT'S POV

"HEY BLAINE"

"HEY"

"ARE YOU OK?"

"NO"

"WHAT HAPPEN?"

"SEBASSTIAN BROKE UP WITH ME"

" WHAT?"

"WHHY DO YOU SOUND SO SHOCKED?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS WERE DATING?"

"OH"

"WHY DID HE BREAK UP WITH YOU?"

"HE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOME ONE ELSE"

"WHO?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU"

"BLAINE IS THERE ANYTHONG I CAN DO?"

"JUST BE THERE FOR ME"

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN"

"YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND I COULD EVER HAVE"

"YOU TO"


	3. Chapter 3

KURT'S POV

OH JUST STOP FREAKING OUT. IT'S ALL GOING TO BE OK. (PHONE RINGS) "HELLO?"

"HEY KURTIE"

"NICKY"

"SO I WONDERED IF YOU WANTED TO GO TO SCANDELS TONIGHT?"

"SURE"

"OK I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

* * *

SCANDELES NICKSPOV

"HEY NICKY"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BAS?"

"RELAX I'M NOT GONNA HIT ON YOU"

"AGAIN"

"ANYWAY.. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH KURT"

"YES AND IF HE LOVES YOU TO THEN SO BE IT"

"OK"

"HEY SWEETIE"

"HEY KURTIE"

"HELLO GAY-FACE"

"_**SEB"**_

"SORRY. HI KURT"

"SEBASTIAN"

"SO KURTIE I'M GONNA BE RIGHT BACK AND SEB BE NICE"

"I WILL"

NICK LEAVES AND IT'S JUST ME AND KURT. "SO..."

"I REALLY HATE YOU"

"I HATE YOU TO"

"I HATE THE WAY YOU TREAT NICK, I HATE YOUR CHOICE IN MEN,AND I HATE YOUR LITTLE MEERKAT SMIRK"

WOW THIS BRINGS ME BACK TO OUR FIRST MEETING. OK THAT'S IT I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE. I LEAN OVER AND KISS KURT.

KURT'S POV

OH. MY. . MY. GAGA. OH. MY. GAGA. WHY WOULD H EDO THIS HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME, DOES HE? NO KURT YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS. "OH MY GAGA"

"I'M SO SORRY"

"DID THAT JUST REALLY HAPPEN?"

"YEAH"

"UH ...YEAH -NICK!"

"NICK?-OHHH!"

NICK'S POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE'D DO THIS TO ME. I LEAVE JUST TO USE THE BATHROOOM AND WHEN I COME BACK I SEE MY BOYFRIEND AND MY EX-BOYFRIEND KISSING. I KNEW HE LIKED KURT BUT I DIDN'T TELL HIM TO TOUNGE WESTLE WITH HIM.

"NICK I'M REALLY SORRY"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME"

"NICK-"

"STOP! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN SMYTH!""

"NICKY YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT"

"WELL I DO AND WE'RE THROUGH KURT I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN"

"NICKY"

"NICK IT'S NOT HIS FAULT "

I DON'T HEAR THE LAST WORDS HE SAYS I'M ALREADY OUT THE DOOR.

NEXT DAY KURT'S POV

OK DON'T THINNK ABOOUT LAST NIGHT. GREAT NOW I'M THINKING ABOUT IT.

"HEY GAY-FACE"

OH NO. .NO. IT CAN'T BE."MEERKAKT"

"WOW YOU REMEMBER"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"I TRANSFERD"

"WHY?"

"WELL I KNEW THAT YOU WOULDN'T GO ANY WHERE WITH ME AND BESIDES I REALLY NEED TO TALKTO BLAINE"

"WELL BLAINES NOT HERE TODAY SO YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM"

"YOU WILL JUST MAKE UP ANY EXCUSE NOT TO TALK ABOUT LAST NIGHT"

"THERE! IS NOTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHT THAT WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT. BESIDES THE BASICS YOU KISSED ME SO WHAT? IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING"

"WELL IT DOES TO ME"

"WHAT?"

"KURT L-LOOK I ONLY KISSED YOU BECAUSE I..."

"YOU WHAT?... LIKED ME?"

"N-NO"

"LOOK SEBASTIAN IF YOU WANT TO TALK YOU HAVE MY NUMBER"

"OK...BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WONT STOP ANNYOING YOU"

"WHATEVER"

* * *

RACHEL'S POV

"HI KURT"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

"I THOUGHT WE WE'RE FRIENDS"

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"WELL CAUSE WE'RE IN GLEE CLUB OTOGETHER AND WE HAVE A LONG OF STUFF IN COMMON"

""OK... SO WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TELL ME?"

"SO I'VE HEARD THINGS ABOUT SEBASTIAN AND YOU"

"WHAT THINGS?"

"I HEARD THAT YOU HAD A LITTLE MAKE OUT SESSION WITH THE DEMON IN THE BLAZER"

"IT WAS NOT A MAKE OUT SESSION"

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU KISSED HIM"

"NO"

"KURT TELL ME THE TRUTH"

"FIND. WE DID KISS BUT ONLY FOR A FEW SECONDS"

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS HIM?"

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM HE KISSED ME"

"STILL YOU'RE STILL KISSING"

"NOT REALLY"

"DIDI YOU KISS BACK"

"NO. ."

"KURT!"

"SORRY BUT WHAT COULD I DO HE CAUGHT ME OFF GAURD"

"WELL STAY AWAY FROM HIM"

"FINE I WILL"

* * *

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"WHY HELLO GAY-FACE"

"OH NO! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?"

"I ASKED BLAINE"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE I SAID YOU COULD CALL ME"

"WELL THEN THAT'S NO FUN"

"SO WHAT DO WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"

"I NEED TO EXPLAIN ABOUT LAST NIGHT"

"OH NO"

"PLEASE JUST LISTEN"

"FINE"

"I ONLY KISSED YOU BECAUSE I-I"

"SEBASTIAN I-I KNOW YOU LIKE ME"

"YEAH THAT'S IT I DON'T LIKE YOU. I-I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU"

"YOU LOVE ME?"

"I FEEL THAT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THE FIRST TIME."

"FIRST TIME?"

"WHEN BLAINE INTRODUCED US IT WASN'T THE FIRST TIME WE MET"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"WE MET ATSUMMER CAMP 5 YEARS AGO"

"OH SO WHY DID YOU WAIT TILL NOW TO TELL ME?"

"WELL I REALLY WANTED TO TELL YOU BACK THEN 5 YEARS PASTED AND I MET BLAINE HE TALKED ABOUT YOU AND I REMEMBERED YOU. AND WHEN I SAW YOU AT THE LIMA BEAN I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME OR REMEMBER ME."

"I'M SO SORRRY"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT"

"YOU KNOW MY DAD ISN'T HOME YET SO WE COULD GO UP TO MYROOM"

"OK"

"DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING"

"FINE"

* * *

KURT'S ROOM

OH GAGA WHAT AM I DOING? "SO WHAT KIND OF THINGS DO YOU LIKE?"

"I REALLY LIKE TO SKI"

"REALLY? ISN'T IT DANGEROUS

"I LIKE DANGEROUS"

i KNOW THIS MAY SEEM ALITTLE FAST BUT...KISS ME"

"KURT I CAN'T DO THAT"

"WHY NOT?"

"ONE NICKS MY BEST FRIEND AND TWO HIS CARS IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE"

"OH SHOOT"

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"NOTHING. JUST YOU CAN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW"

"WHY NOT?"

"I'M TRYING TO WORK THINGS OOUT WITH NICK. SO STAY QUIET AND STAY IN THIS CLOSET"

"YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU'RE MAKING THE SAYING LIETIAL"

"YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU'RE SNARKY"

DOWN STAIRS

"HI"

"NICKY"

"KURT I'M SO SORRY"

"IT'S MY FAULT "

"KURT I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OVER SEBASTIAN. IF YOU LOVE ME AND WANT TO BE WITH ME THEN YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM SEBASTIAN"

"YOU WANT ME TO STAY AWAY FROM SENASTIAN?"

" IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL"

"NICKY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN STAY AWAY FROM HIM"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM?"

"NO. NICKY I WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND IF I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM SEBASTIAN THEN I WILL."

"I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"HEY MAYBE WE COULD GO TO YOUR ROOM AND HAVE A LITTLE FUN?"

"SURE"

KURT'S ROOM SEBASTIAN'S POV

WOW HE HAS LOT OF CLOTHES. I HEAR KURT'S VOICE AND NICK'S VOICE COMMING INTO HIS ROOM.

"I LOVE YOU"

"I KNOW"

"NICK WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF WE HADN'T GOTTEN BACK TOGETHER?"

"WELL WE WOULD HAVE WENT OUR SEPERATE WAYS"

"NICK I DON'T WANT ANY THING TO VSTAND BETWEEN US SO...I'M TRANSPHERING BACK TO DALTON"


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT DAY KURT'S POV

"HEY THERE HUMMEL"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SMYTH?"

"AN EXPLANATION. WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO DALTON?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE NICK"

"KURT NICKS ONLY BEEN WITH 2 GUYS. ONE DOESN'T EVEN WANT HIM BACK AND ME I'M IN LOVE WITH HIS BOYFRIEND"

"I HAVE TO GO"

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT RUINING MY RELATIONSHIP"

"KURT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"LOOK I LIKE YOU BUT WE CAN'TBBE MOVE ON"

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON I LOVE YOU"

"WEL I DON'T LOVE YOU. I'M SORRY BUT I LOVE NICK" I KISS SEBASTIAN'S LIPS. I LOVE THE WAY THEY MOVE TOGETHER."SO I GOT TO GO"

DALTON JEFF'S POV

"HI NICK"

"OH HI ...J-JEF"

"CAN ITALK TO YOU?"

"SURE"

"NICK I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'MM REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU."

"I KNOW"

"AND THAT I LOVE YOU"

"JEFF I'M SORRY BUT I-"

I CUT NICK OFF BY CRASHING OUR LIPS TOGETHER, I MISS HIM SO MUCH.

"JEFF I CAN'T DO THIS"

"WHY NOT?"

"I'M DATING SOMEONE"

"OH..."

"JEFF I LOVED YOU ONCE BUT I LOVVE KURT NOW"

"NICKY I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU. BUT I WANT YOU BACK"

"JEFF I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU BUT I REALLY LOVE KURT "

"FINE IF YOU LOVE HIM THEN I'LL STAY AWAY FROM YOU"

"JEFFY THAT'S NNOT WHAT I WANT"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I WANT US TO BE FRIENDS"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU"

' JEFFY IF KURT AND I BREAK UP ON DAY THEN MAYBE I'LL CONSIDER DATING YOU"

"REALLY?"

"YEAH"

"'THANKS"

"JEFF EVEN IF E'RE NOT TOGETHER II'M ALWAYS GOING TO LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"SO I HEARD THAT THERE'S AN OLD FRIEND OF OURS COMMING BACK TO DALTON"

"REALLY I HOPE IT'S BLAINE"

"COME ON"

KURT'S POV

"HEY NICKIE"

"KURTIE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMMING BACK TODAY"

"I WANTED TO SUPRISE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"HEY KURT"

"HI JEFF"

"WELL I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS BUT I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER"

"BYE"

JEFF'S POV

"HI JEFF"

"HEY KURT"

"SO JEFF HOW ARE YOU AND MY BOYFRIEND DOING?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"HOW'S YOUR FRIENDSHIP?"

"WELL WE'RE TRYING TO WORK THINGS OUT AND WE AGREED ON STAYING FRIENDS"

"ARE YOU BUSY TONIGHT?"

"NO WHY?""

"WELL MY DAD ISN'T GOING TO BE HOME AND FINN'S AT RACHELS SO I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU'D WANT TO DO SOME STUFF"

"UH... S-SURE"

"GREAT"

OH NO.

KURT'S HOUSE

"HEY JEFFY"

"HI"

"SO I KNOW IT'S A BIT UNUSUAL BUT DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"I DID BUT IT DIDIN'T WORK OUT"

"WHAT HAPPENED"

"UM... WE JUST DIDN'T WORK OUT"

"WHO WAS IT"

"IT WAS SEBASTAIN"

'CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

'SURE"

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING COME BACK TO SEBASTIAN?"

"I DON'T KNOW. WE ALL FIND HIM REALLY ATRACTIVE AND IF THERE'S ONE THING THAT WE ALL LIKE IS A WARBLER"

"WARBLERS THEY ALWAY'S GET YOU TO BELIEVE THIER DIFFERNT"

"KURT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"

"OH PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT YOYU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME TO"

"I-I'M NOT JUST THAT I REALLY LIKE NICK AND I DON'T WANT TO DO OR SAY ANYTHING THING TO MESS WITH YOUR I JUST REALLY WANT TO BE WITH NICK"

"IF YOU WANT TO TBE WITH HIM WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON HIM?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO I WAS REALLY DRUNK AND I WAS STUPID TO EVEN LET JAKE KISS ME"

"WHO'S JAKE?"

"HE'S MY EX-BOYFRIEND"

"DOES NICK KNOW?"

"NO"

"HOW ABOUT I INVITE EVERYONE OVER TOMMORROW AND WE HAVE A PARTY"

"THAT BE GREAT"

"SO I'LL SEE YOU TOMMORROW"

"GREAT"

KURT'S POV

"GOODNIGHT NICK"

'NIGHT"

THAT WAS A REALLY FUN NIGHT.

NEXT DAY SEBASTIANS POV

"HEY HUMMEL"

"HI SEBASTIAN"

"SO WHERE'S NICK?"

"HE 'S WITH JEFF"

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT MAYBE IT'S A BAD IDEA TO HAVE THEM TOGETHER?"

"N-NO I TRUST THEM"

"KURT WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING BETWEEN US"

"I'M NOT ACTING THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US"

"WHY ARE YOU AVODING ME?'

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"I DON'T "

'IF YOU HAVE TO KNOW. I CAN'T BEAROUND YOU BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID MINDLESS CRUSH "

"WOW YOU'RE REALLY FIESTY"

"I'M LEAVING"

"WAIT...THERE'S SOMEONE WHO REALLY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU BUT THEY WONT IF I'M NOT WITH HIM"

"WHO?"

"I CAN'T SAY"

"THEN HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT TRICKING ME TO GO SOMEWHERE WITH YOU?"

"I GIVE YOU MY WORD. AND A SYMTH NEVER LIES"

"YEAH RIGHT. BUT I'LL GO"

"THANK YOU"

"SO WHEN SHOULD WE GO?"

"TOMMORROW"

"OK"


	5. PROPESEL'S

**KURT'S POV**

**WHY DI I AGREEE TO GO WITH HIM. HE'S OVIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH ME AND WILL DO ANYTHING.**

**"WHERE HERE"**

**"WHY ARE WE AT BLAINES HOUSE?"**

**'CAUSE HE NEEDS YOU"**

**WHAT COULD THAT MEAN IS HE OK?**

**"HEY BLAINE?"**

**"GO AWAY"**

**"BLAINE KURTS HERE PLEASE LET US IN"**

**"FINE"**

**"HEY" **

**"HEY"**

**"HI BLAINE"**

**"..."**

**"I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE."**

**OH MY GOD DI HE JUST RUN HIS HAND DOWN MY BACK?**

**"SO"**

**"DO YOU REMEMBER THE DAY AFTER WE BROKE UP?"**

**"YEAH WHY?'**

**"I DIDN'T SEE YOU AROUND SCHOOL AND AFTER THAT I DIDN'T SEE YOU AT YOUR HOUSE. IT' S LIKE YOU DISSAPEARD"**

**"BLAINE I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT I TRANSFERD"**

**"WHY DID YOU TRANSFER?"**

**"I'M IN LOVE"**

**"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND SEBASTIAN"**

**"NOTHING WHY?"**

**"KURT I SEE THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU ARE YOU SUREE THAT THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN YOU TWO?"**

**"THE ONLY THING BETWEEN ME AND SEBASTIAN IS AIR AND NICK"**

**"DOES HE STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU?"**

**"YEAH...BLAINE I'M SO SORRY I'LL COME BACK TO MICKENLY IF YOU WANT"**

**"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT I TRANSFERED"**

**"WHERE?"**

**"ROBBENS PREP SCHOOL"**

**"BLAINE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SUFFER. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY"**

**"MY MOMS BACK YOU AND SEBASTIAN SHOULD GO"**

**"BYE"**

**"BYE"**

**OUTSIDE**

**"SO HOW IS HE?""**

**"HE'S MISERBLE"**

**"WHAT DID YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT?"**

**"ME, SCHOOL,NICK, YOU"**

**"WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT NICK"**

**"NOT ALOT"**

**"WHAT YOU SAY ABOUTT ME?"**

**"I CAN'TSAY"**

**"WHY NOT I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?"**

**"WHEN DID YOU THINK WE WERE FRIENDS?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW "**

**"YOU NOW IF YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND SO BAD YOU COULD HAVE ASKED"**

**"YOU WOULD HAVE SAID NO "**

**"NO I WOULDN'T HAVE"**

**"YOU HATED ME"**

**"WELL I DON'T NOW"**

**"WHY NOT?"**

**"BECAUSE I JUST RELISED WHAT WAS MISSING. YOU"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND?"**

**"WHAT ABOUT NICK?"**

**"I'LL TEXT HIM"**

**"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH SOMEONE WITH A TEXT?"**

**"THAT'A SOMETHING I'VE LEARNED FROM YOU"**

**"YOU REALLY WANT TO DATE ME?"**

**"YES"**

**"AM I CRAZY FOR JUST LOVING YOU"**

**"YEAH BUT YOU HAVE INFLUENCED ME"**

**"ARE YOU GOING TO STAY AT DALTON?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"I'LL TRANSFER BACK"**

**"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT"**

**"I WANT TO"**

**"I DON'T WANT YOU TO RUSH INTO ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT TO DO"**

**"FOR YOU I'LL DO ANYTHING"**

**"SO DO YOU WANT TO COME BACK TO DALTON NICK WONT BE THERE FOR ANOTHER HOUR"**

**"SURE"**

**DALTON**

**"BAS"**

**"YEAH"**

**"KISS ME"**

**"OK" SEBASTIAN LEANS OVER AND KISSES ME.**

**"KURT"**

**"YEAH?"**

**"I THINK NICKS BACK"**

**"WHAT DANG HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE BACK YET"**

**"WHAT DO I DO?"**

**"JUST STAY HERE AND TRY TO FIX YOUR HAIR"**

**"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"**

**"I'LL DO SOMETHING"**

**NICKS POV**

**"HEY KURT"**

**"HEY HONEY"**

**"WHAR'S WITH YOUR HAIR?"**

**"NOTHING"**

**"WHAT ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES"**

**"OH YEAH WELL...SEBASTIAN'S HERE"**

**"WHY?"**

**"HE WANTED ME TO GO SEE BLAINE "**

**"KURT PLEASE TELL ME NOTHING HAPPENED"**

**"NICKY NOTHING HAPPENED WE WERE JUST TALKING"**

**"OK SO... DO YOU WANT TO GO TO DINNER TONIGHT?"**

**"SURE"**

**"OK I'LL SEE YOU LATER"**

**"BYE"**

**"OH KURT I FORGOT MY JACKET IN YOUR ROOM LASST WEEK"**

**"IN MY ROOM"**

**"YEAH"**

**"OH WELL I'LL GO GET IT"**

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

**KURT'S ROOM IS REALLY SMALL. OH NO. **

**"NICK CAN YOU WAIT FOR ONE MINUTE OUT SIDE?"**

**"OK"**

**"THANKS"**

**"SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM NOW?"**

**"YOU HAVE TO HIDE"**

**"WHERE"**

**"IN THE CLOSET"**

**"OK YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP DOING THAT"**

**"YOU'RE SO CUTE"**

**"YOU TO"**

**"OK...NICK I CAN'T FIND YOUR JACKET"**

**"OH I'LL GET IT"**

**"BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHERE IT WAS I MOVED STUFF"**

**'KUJRT EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME"**

**WHY DID I FINDHIS STUPIDITY MESSERISING? I'M GLAD THAT KURT LEFT THE DOOR OPEN A CRACK NOW I CAN SEE EVERRYTHING .**

**"OK WELL I CAN'T FIND IT"**

**"OH I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU WHEN I FIND IT"**

**"BYE SWEETIE"**

**"BYE"**

**I REALLY WANTED TO JUMP OUT OF THE CLOSET AND BEAT NICKS FACE IN. HE JUST KISSED MY BOYFRIEND. **

**"OK HE'S GONE BUT HE'LL BE BACK LATER WE'RE SUPOSE TO BE SWITHCINNG ROOMATES TONIGHT"**

**"KURT WHY DIDN'T YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM?"**

**"I COULDN'T BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL DO IT AS SOON AS I CAN"**

**"OK. LOVE YOU"**

**"LOVE YOU TO"**

**"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS?"**

**"I THINK THAT THIS COULD WORK"**

**"WHAT IF NICK FINDS OUT"**

**"HE WONT I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE NICK"**

**JEFF'S POV**

**"HEY GUYS"**

**"HI JEFF"**

**"HEY SO ARE YOU GUYS BUSY?"**

**"NO"**

**"GREAT I'M HAVING A PARTY AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO COME"**

**"SURE WHEN"**

**"IT'S RIGHT NOW"**

**"WAIT THEY LET YOU THROW A PARTY"**

**"NO"**

**"JEFF"**

**"SO ARE YOU COMMING OR NOT"**

**"YEAH"**

**JEFFS ROOM**

**"HEY NICKY"**

**"KURTIE"**

**"SO WHAT GAME DO YOU GUYS WANT TO PLAY FIRST?"**

**"SPIN THE BOTTLE"**

**"OK"**

**NICK'S POV**

**WOW KUR TWAS EGAR TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTTLE. WHAT'S WITH HKURT AND SEBASTIAN? HE WOULDN'T CHEAT ON ME AND WITH SOME ONE LIKE SEBASTIAN. **

**"SO WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?"**

**KURT:ME!"**

**KURT SPINS THE BOTTLE AND IT LANDS ON BAS. KURT LOOKS AT ME THEN BACK AT BAS. THEIR KISS IS FAST AND I SEE DISPAER IN KURT'S EYE'S.**

**"NEXT...JEFF"**

**"YAY!"**

**JEFF SPINS AND IT LANDS ON SEBASTIAN.**

**BAS ARE YOU CHEATING?"**

**"NO"**

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**"OK SO THIS IS BORING"**

**"YEAH LET'S DO SOMETHING ELSE"**

**"TRUTH OR DARE?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"SO WHO FIRST?"**

**"BAS"**

**"WHY ME?"**

**"YOU HAVE MORE SECRETS"**

**"FINE"**

**"TRUTH OR DARE?"**

**"DARE"**

**"I DARE YOU TO SING OFF-KEY TO PINKS PERFECT"**

**5 MINUTES LATETR**

**"THAT WAS HORRIBLE"**

**"SPEAK FOR YOU SELF"**

**"OK NEXT"**

**"KURT TRUTH OR DARE?"**

**"TRUTH"**

**"WHO'S YOUR TRUE LOVE?"**

**KURT'S POV**

**WHY DID HE HAVE TO ASK ME THAT? "I LOVE NICK BUT I ALSO LOVE ALOT OF OTHER PEOPLE SUCH AS BLAINE."**

**"THAT'S SWEET BUT WE NEED AN ANSWER"**

**"FINE. BLAINE"**

**"WOW"**

**"WHATT?"**

**"WELL DIDN'T BLAINE MAKE ALOT OF MISTAKES"**

**"YEAH. I DON'T CARE HE WAS ALWAYS NICE TO ME, TREATED ME WITH RESPECT, LOVED ME, AND I DON'T CARE THAT HE CHEATED ON ME. I LOVE HIM"**

**"AWWW SWEET"**

**"MOVING ON"**

**"NICKY TRUTH OR DARE?"**

**"TRUTH"**

**"ABOUT OF US THREE WHO'S THE BEST BOYFRIEND YOU EVER HAD"**

**"WELL...SEBASTIAN"**

**"REALLY?"**

**"YEAH HE MAY NOT BE PERFECT BUT HE'S TRUE TO HE'S THE PERFECT MATCH FOR ANY OTHER MAN SLUT"**

**"I DON'T THINK THAT HE'S A MAN SLUT"**

**"DID KURT HUMMEL JUSST SAY THOSE WORDS?"**

**"YES HE DID. KURT...?'**

**"WHAT HE'S MY FRIENND ANDI THINK THAT HE CHANGED"**

**"THANKS KURT?"**

**"WELCOME"**

**"SO JEFF. TRUTH OR DDARE?"**

**"DARE"**

**"I DARE YOU TO TELL US WHO THE BEST KISSER IN THE ROOM IS"**

**"OK THAT'S NOT FAIR I ONLY KISSED YOU AND NICK"**

**"WAIT WHEN DID YOU GUYS KISS?""  
"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW"**

**"COME ON I PROMISE I WONT GET MAD"**

**"FINE. AFTER I CHEATED ON YOU WITH BAS WE DATED FOR A WHILE."**

**"I STILL HATE YOU TWO FOR THAT"**

**"WE KNOW AND WE'RE STILL SORRY"**

**"I'M NOT"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"I WAS TRYING TO BREAK YOU GUYS UP"**

**"SO ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER THE QUESTION"**

**"OK. I'D HAVE TO SAY NICK OR I'D BE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE"**

**"I'M JUST HAPPY THAT I'M DATING SOMEONE WHO WONT CHEAT ON ME"**

**"I WOULDN'T SAY THAT"**

**"BAS!"**

**"WHAT ARE YOUSAYING?"**

**"NOTHING."**

**"KURT..."**

**"NICKY YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND I'D NEVER CHEAT ON YOU "**

**"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO"**

**"I HAVE TO GO"**

**"WHAT WHY?"**

**"I JUST HAVE TO"**

**"BAS I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU"**

**"OK"**

**NICK'S ROOM**

**"SO WHAT DO OU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"**

**"KURT"**

**"WHAT ABOUT HIM?"**

**"I WANT TO PROPOSE TO HIM"**

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"**

**"YEAH"**

**'IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO?"**

**"YEAH . STAY AWAY FROM KURT"**

**"I CAN'T"**

**"WHY NOT"**

**"BECUASE I LOVE HIM. AND HE LOOVES ME"**

**"YOU'RE LYING"**

**"AM I. IF I AM THEN WHY IS IT THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND ASKED ME OUT?, WHY IS IT THAT HE NEEDS ME EVERY TIME YOUR NOT AROND, WHY IS THAT HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME AND YOU!"**

**"YOU'RE SUCH A JELOUS LIAR!"**

**"YOU NEED TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOU GUY'S ARE OVER"**

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FIANCE"**

**"HE HASN'T EVEN SAID NO YET WHY WASTE YOUR TIME?"**

**KURT'S POV**

**"SO..."**

**"DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING"**

**'WHAT?"**

**"I KNOW ABOUT YOU ANDD BAS"**

**'THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND SEBASTIAN"**

**"YEAH RIGHT"**

**"JEFF I LOVE NICK"**

**"MAYBE FOR NOW BUT I KNOW YOU'RRE GOING TO BREAK HIS HEART"**

**"I LOVE HIM AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK"**

**"I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANY MORE"**

**"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING ABOUT?"**

**"NOTHING"**

**"ANY WAY WHERE'S BAS?"**

**"HE HAD TO GO"**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD GO TO"**

**"BYE JEFF"**

**"BYE"**

**NICK'S POV**

**"SO IR'S JUST US"**

**"JUST US"**

**"NICKY I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I-I KNOW I'M SUPPOSE TO STAY AWAY FROM SEBASTAN, BUT I DON'T WANT THERE TO BE HATETRED BETWEEN ME AND HIM"**

**"FINE. YOU CAN SEE HIM"**

**"I KNOW IT'S HARD FOR ME TO BE WITHHIM BUT I WANT YOU TO TRUST ME"**

**"I DO TRUST YOU, I DON'T TRUST HIM"**

**"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND I CAN BE SAFE"**

**"I KNOW"**

**"SO IS IT OK?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"YAY!"**

**"KURT"**

**"YEAH?"**

**"DO YOU LOVE ME?"**

**"...NICKY OF COURSE I LOVE YOU"**

**"KISS ME"**

**KURT KISSES ME SOFTLY. IT'S DIFFERNT FROM HIS OTHER KISSES IT'S MUCH MORE FORWARD. **

**KURT'S POV**

**I HATE LYING TO HIM. I REALLY DO LOVE HIM,BUT I LOVE BAS TO. I SLOWLY PUSH NICK BACK SO HE'S LYING ON MY BED. **

**"KURT ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?"**

**"POSITIVE"**

**"JUST TELL ME IF IT'S TO MUCH"**

**"OK"**

**I GIVE NICK ANOTHER KISS BEFORE KISSING HIS NECK.**

**NICK'S POV**

**I WANT KURT TO BE HAPPY. BUT I RESPECT KURT TO. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**"HEY"**

**"MORNING"**

**"I'M GOING TO GO GET US BREAKFAST"**

**"OK. LOVE YOU"**

**"LOVE YOU TO"**

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

**"HEY THERE CUTIE"**

**'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND"**

**"OK I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"JEFF KNOWS ABOUT US"**

**"HOW?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"KURT YOU HAVE TO PICK SOMEONE THIS ISN'T FAIR TO NICK OR ME"**

**"WHAT IF I CCAN'T CAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU"**

**"THEN I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU AND I'M TELLING NICK"**

**"AND YOU'D RISK LOSING ME?"**

**"I LOVE YOU ONLY YOU. BUT NICKS MY FRIEND"**

**"FIND BREAK UP WITH ME BUT LET ME TELL NICK"**

**"FINE. BUT I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU"**

**"WHAT IS IT?"**

**"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

**"BAS"**

**"JUST THINK ABOUT IT. AND WERE THE RING"**

**"OK"**

**"I LOVE YOU"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO"**

**"SO I HAVE TO GO"**

**"BYE"**

**"BYE"**

**NICK'S POV**

**"HEY KURT I'M BACK...HI SEBASTIAN"**

**"HI NICK"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"I JUST CAME TO TELL MY NEW FRIEND THAT I WONT ENTERFEAR WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP ANY MORE"**

**"OK"**

**"WELL I GOT TO GO. BYE NICK. BYE KURT AND REMEMBER WHAT I SAID"**

**"WHAT DID HE SAY?"**

**"HE JUST ASKED ME IF I WAS INTRESTED IN A FASHION JOB."**

**"I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD TAKE THAT OFFER"**

**"I CAN'T IT'S IN NEW JERSEY"**

**"KURT FASHION IS YOUR DREAM."**

**"I KNOW BUT I'D JUST MISS YOU TO MUCH"**

**"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO DINNER TONIGHT?"**

**"SURE"**

**"AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT JEFF AND SEBASTIAN ARE COMMING"**

**"I DON'T"**

**THAT NIGHT**

**"I LOVE YOU"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO"**

**"CAN YOU GUYS STOP WOTH THE LOVEE IT'S MAKING ME SICK"**

**"KURT CAN I TALK TO YOU"**

**"SURE" **

**BATHROOM SEBASTIAN'S POV**

**"WHERE IS IT?"**

**"WHERE'S WHAT?"**

**"THE RING WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING IT?"**

**"I CAN'T WEAR IT AROUND NICK"**

**"KURT YOU HAVE TO PICK OR ELSE I'M TELLING NICK"**

**"FINE AFTER DINNER"**

**"FINE. NOW KISS ME"**

**"REALLY RIGHT NOW"**

**"YEAH"**

**"OK"**

**KURT AND I'S LIPS CONECT. THE PASHION I FELT THE FISH TIMES WE KISSED ISN'T THERE.**

**"BAS I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"**

**"WHAT IS IT?"**

**"I SLEPT WITH NICK"**

**"WHEN?"**

**"LAST NIGHT"**

**"WHY?"**

**"I FELT GUILTY"**

**"WAS HE YOUR FIRST?"**

**"NO."**

**"KURT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU BUT YOU'RE WORST THEN ME"**

**"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT"**

**"YOU'RE A CHEATER. YOU SAY YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF US BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ANY OF US. IF YOU DID YOU'D PICK"**

**"FINE YOU WANT ME TO PICK I PICK YOU."**

**"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"**

**"WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO DINNER"**

**JEFF'S POV**

**"SO.."**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK THATWAS ABOUT?"**

**"THEM GETTING BACK TOGETHER"**

**"JEFF WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?**

**"NO HE'S NOT"**

**"YES HE IS. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO HIM"**

**"I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME"**

**"HEY WE;'RE BACK"**

**"HEY"**

**"KURT I HAVE SOMETHINGREALLY IMPORTANT TO ASK YOU"**

**"WHAT IS IT?"**

**"KURT HUMMEL WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

**"NICKY I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY"**

**"PLEASE SAY YES"**

**"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. SO... YES"**

**"KURT"**

**"STOP TALKING"**

**"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KURTIE"**

**"I-I LOVE YOU TO"**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME"**

**"JEFF I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU'D MAKE UP LIE'S ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND"**

**"NICKY. STOP"**

**"KURT IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU"**

**"NICK LET IT GO. LET'S JUST GO"**

**JEFF'S POV**

**I HATE KURT. "I HATE YOU BAS"**

**"WHAT DID I DO"**

**"YOU AND KURT"**

**"JEFF I KNOW WHAT WE DID WAS WRONG BUT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH"**

**"YOU RUINED HIS RELATIONSHIP."**

**"NICK DOESN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU"**

**"HE WILL"**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"**

**"TO BREAK THINGS OFF WITH KURT"**

**"I CAN'T"**

**"WHY NOT"**

**"I PROPOSED"**


End file.
